Dominic
Such an old soul Aro reffering to Dominic Dominic is one of the two only known gay vampires in existance, the other one being his mate Kerian. He is a memer of the Cullen family and is the quietest ones, speaking very rarely. While originally believed to be a vampire Carlisle met during Edward's time with Katarina, there have been several hints that he is in fact one of the firstborn Early life___________________________________________________ Most of Dominic's early life is unkown, as he only speaks of it from when he met Keiran and onward. What is known is that he met Kerian during the years where black slavery was accepted. He was drawn to Keiran because even though most people viewed black people as trash then, Keiran was always kind to them, especially Emily, his personal slave, and Luka, the slave of Keiran's father. Dominic officaly first met Keiran during one of Kerian's walks through a grove of apple trees. They talked and in one conversation became friends. Overtime, Keiran would go out there more and more simply to meet Dominic, and the two started falling in love with one another. Eventually, Dominic told Keiran what he actually was, and Keiran shocked him by saying that he wanted to join him. A month later, Dominic agreed, and Keiran came to the grove during the night, along with Emily. Dominic and Emily had only brief meetings before this, but here they both dropped all pretenses, Emily revealed she knew that Dominic was a vampire, and Dominic revealed that he knew she was a powerful witch who owed Keiran's father, and therefore was repaying the debt by protecting Keiran. Emily was originally against Keiran becoming a vampire, but after seeing how much Dominic truly loved him, she allowed it, revealed that she had stopped her own aging process and that she will always protect Keiran, while still staring at Dominic. Meeting Carlisle The threesome met Carlisle shortly after Edward left with Katarina, and asked to join. They immediatley fell in with Carlisle, who enjoyed the company, and also benefitted from learing from Emily's witchcraft. After Edward returned, Dominic immediatley guessed what had really happened, and promised Edward that he would keep it a secret. Dominic never really got along with all of the others like they did with each other, do to the fact that he rarely talks or participates in anything with the family, usually communicating through Keiran, who was able to tell what he wanted even though he couldn't read minds, or Edward who can read minds. Though, all of them respect him and when he does speak, they all take it seriously into account. Alice is somewhat afraid of him because she swears that when they first met, she saw vision of him feeding off of Keiran, abite a blurry one. Bella After the series of fiascos involving Bella, and everyone was debating wether or not to kill Bella, it seemed that everyone was leaning towards doing it, save for Edward, Alice and Emily who were against it, and Keiran who was silent. Dominic spoke (apparently for the first time in nine months) and said that anyone who killed Bella would in turn be killed by Edward, correctly guessing that Edward's rage at her death would overpower any familiar loyalty. The shock of this stopped Jasper's thoughts in their tracks, which allowed Alice to show a future in which Bella became a friend, and eventually a part of the Cullen Family. New Moon After Edward decided to leave after Jasper attacked Bella they left as well, though Dominic told Emily to stay behind and look after Bella. He and Keiran were on Isle Esme during the time of the book, though Dominic sensed trouble and he and Keiran went to Volterra. As the Volturi were deciding on what to do with Edward, Alice , Bella and Emily, They made their entrance by Dominic throwing the doors open. He then showed his annoyance for Edward by throwing him through a wall. The volturi guard attacked him and Keiran in retaliation, believing them to be a threat. Dominic revealed his power by shrugging off Jane's power, overpowering nine guards, and telekinetically throwing have the guard away, though Emily claimed to have done the latter part. Aro orders them to stop and holds his hand out, which Dominic takes, allowing Aro to read his mind. Aro screams in pain and breaks contact, and stops the guard from attacking again. Aro then chuckles and repeats the words Edward used to describe Dominic years ago, "Such and old soul" Dominic speaks again, which Bella describes as a voice that should be too soft to hear, yet is was louder than if someone was screaming, a voice that was like a snake, soft and gentle, yet demanding and powerful, Dominic said that if 'that pipsqueak' (referring to Jane) tried to use her powers on him or someone he cared about again, he would rip her apart, place the pieces on the farthest points of the globe and see if they can reform them. The cullens then leave. Personality_________________________________ Dominic is a very closed person. The only people he was every shown any emotion to are Keiran, Emily and Edward. Even then, with the excpetion of Keiran, the emotion was fleeting. Despite his cold attitude, he is deeply in love with with Keiran and does care about his family, threatening Jane when she tries to use her powers on them. He is also vary curious, after hints start coming that he is in fact a firstborn, he tracks down Elijah and NiKlaus to aks them, though both of them neither confirm it or deny it. Powers___________________________________ Hightened abilities: he is the fastest, strongest etc. of the Cullens Power resistance: Even a power as deadly as Jane's was only able to phase him for a few moments, also, Edward can only read the thought he want him to read Telekenesis: He was not originally aware he could do this, but when the guard attacked, he threw half of them across the room violently with his mind, though Emily claimed she did it to protect him. Voice: While not a mental or physical power parsay, his voice has been described as having a gravity to it, and that it was the voice of someone who must be obeyed Feeding: there have been several hints that he feeds off of Keiran, and that this is what is at least partially responsible for his abnormally high abilties. Category:Males